The present invention relates generally to the field of database management, and more particularly to database archiving.
A database is an organized collection of data in the form of schemes, tables, queries, reports, views and other objects. Access to the data of a database may be provided by a database management system consisting of an integrated set of computer software that allows users to interact with one or more databases and provides access to all of the data contained in the databases. A database management system is generally designed to allow operations for management such as the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases.
Database archiving is the process of moving selected data that is less frequently used or changed, and are not expected to be changed in the future, from one database to another database for long-term retention from which the data can be retrieved if needed.